Ayano Goes to Jail
by RRJToons3
Summary: Ayano and Kazuma are sent to a hotel to seek out a "killer," however, Ayano goes overboard with Enraiha and destroys half of Tokyo.


_Author's note: This was just something I came up with after watching a series of disaters by Ayano on Kaze No Stigma. This is also my first Kaze No Stigma fic so bare with me. Enjoy!_

Kazuma, Ayano and Ren were walking around town to look for someone. (another date set-up) They were on their way to a hotel to look for a "killer."

"Who do you think the killer is, Kazuma?" asked Ayano. "Whoever_ you _think it is." Kazuma responded. "Is this another set-up?" he asked Ren in his ear. "Yeah." he giggled. Kazuma always seemed to know.

"Well, there it is." said Kazuma. "You better not try anything tricky, Kazuma!" yelled Ayano. "Do I look like someone who would want to screw you?" Kazuma commented. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nevermind, let's just go inside." The three did just that and rented their room. Ren had his own room, which gave away the set-up more than anything else, even though Kazuma was a bit nervous about his brother being by himself, unaware that he really had nothing to worry about. "Why are we just sitting here? Let's find the killer!" yelled Ayano. "Sure, whatever."

"Why don't you ever take these things seriouly?"

"I would tell you, but something's telling me that some really funny crap is about to happen." Ayano rolled her eyes and went out the door. "...or will it really be funny?" Kazuma thought to himself.

He followed her to the elevator, but by time he got there, Ayano was gone and the elevator door was closed. Kazuma pressed the button and waited for the door to open back up.

Meanwhile, Ayano looked around for the "killer." She saw someone with heavy clothes on. It was strange because it was a very hot day. All that showed was their eyes. "That must be the killer." she thought, bringing out Enraiha. The flaming sword frightened everone downstairs. The man ran away along with everyone else. By time Ayano chased the man out the room. Kazuma finally came out of the elevator along with another huge crowd of people who had no idea what was going on.

"Dammit, she already started up some trouble." said Kazuma, as he walked outside. His eyes widened when he witnessed his next sight. Tons of buildings were burned to crisp and he knew who was responsible.

Kazuma walked through the town as if there was nothing going on. "Hey! You! Stop right there!" Ayano commanded, still chasing the man. "What the hell do you want from me?" asked the man, still running. "You're the killer in the hotel! I know it! Why else would you have those heavy clothes on?" Ayano pointed out, carelessly swinging Enraiha around, burning more buildings.

Kazuma just shook his head and decided to let her destroy as many buildings as she wanted to. "Maybe I should at least try to save the buildings...nah. Nevermind." he thought, leaning against a wall. He stepped away from the wall. "Uh...I better not lean against that wall. She might destory it. I should probabaly tell Ren what's going on. I hope he doesn't get scared." he thought, making his way back to the hotel.

Kazuma went back to the hotel and told his brother what was going on with Ayano. "We can't just let her destroy buildings! She might even burn the hotel down." Ren pointed out. "You're right. We better get the hell out of here then." said Kazuma, pulling the blond out the room. "But Kazuma, what about our stuff?" Ren reminded his brother. "Well, I didn't bring much anyway. I don't even think you brought anything."

"I brought my clothes and toothbrush and underwear!"

"Ah, I brought the same thing...and a little wine. I guess I can't leave a good wine behind. It's expensive and valuable. Not to mention it's flamable. If I left it here, not only would the hotel's disentigration be worse, but that would also mean I wasted a whole bottle of wine. Yeah, we should get our stuff. At least the wine."

"But what about Ayano's stuff?"

"I don't really know. I don't want to touch her stuff. She could have pads in there. That is the last thing I want to touch. And then touch my wine? I don't think so. We'll leave her stuff here."

"But Kazuma, I don't think it's fair."

"Alright, fine, but you have to be the one to take it out. I'm in charge of the wine."

"Kazuma, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Excatly how many buildings did she destroy so far?"

"How am I suppose to know? You think I was counting those buildings?"

"Well, no, but...half the city's gone." Kazuma took a look out the window and seen that Ayano turned Tokyo into Hell. Just about all the buildings were burned down. Who knew how far she even chased that man. There was no way her father was going to afford the entire city. "Ren, would you like a taste of wine?" he asked. "Why would I want to do that?" asked Ren. "I don't think there will be anything else better to do. There's no telling where Ayano is and half the city is gone so we ought to just sit down have a drink for now."

"Uh...Kazuma, I don't think that's a good idea. Shouldn't we try finding Ayano?"

"Of course. I just fooling around. I wouldn't let you drink wine anyway. Come on, let's go find that nut."

Kazuma and his brother, Ren walked through the destroyed town. "Whoa. She did more damage than I thought." said Kazuma. "I didn't think it would be this bad. She must have really been swinging Enraiha." Ren agreed. The two boys walked past an alley way and noticed a man shivering.

"That damn pink-headed..." he muttered. "Hey, did you say pink-headed?" asked Kazuma, walking up to him. "Yes." the man responded. "Was she in a blue uniform?" asked Ren. "Yeah. Do you know her?" Kazuma nodded. "Where is she?" asked Ren. "She was arrested. Ran right into them. She'll be locked up for a long time." Kazuma's mouth dropped along with Ren's after hearing the news about Ayano. "Danm. Well, it's about time they did something about her." said Kazuma. "Kazuma, how could you say something like that?" asked Ren. "Hey, the girl's locked up. I can't do anything about that. She'll just have to do time." Ren looked down in disappointment. Kazuma sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll see what I can do."

Kazuma walked to the jail. "Hey, I'm looking for Ayano Kanagi." he said to one of the men. They lead him to her cell. "Kazuma? Is that you?" asked Ayano, getting up from her bunk bed. "Did you not notice how much of the town was missing while you were chasing a fake killer?" asked Kazuma. "So what - I - wait, what do mean by fake?"

"Come on, Ayano, you should be able to tell when your dad is setting up a date for us or not. I mean come on, a killer in a hotel? Nothing on the news? How would he get this stuff?"

"But-"

"Anyway, I just want to know how the hell did you do this without noticing?"

"I wanted to get the killer."

"Ayano, you'll never be a hero. You just immediatly assume that someone is a killer or a pervert. You should really start thinking sometimes."

"Well, will you get me out of here?"

"Hell no. Getting you out of here would cost more money then all of your meals combined. Not to mention your dad is probably gonna join you in the jail because there's no way he's gonna pay for all this. Not only that, but he's not going to be able to pay me either. You really screwed this up for yourself. You'd be better off staying here anyway. As soon as you get out everyone would most likly kick your ass."

"Kazuma! You have to get me out of here!"

"I wouldn't yell that if I were you."

"Why not? You have to get me out! I was trying to do a good deed!"

"Catherine does a better job trying to do an unnessasary deeds that, even when she uses Metatron."

"What does she have to do with it?"

"I'm trying to change the subject so that you don't get in trouble."

"I didn't forget anything! You will get me out of here, Kazuma!"

"Ugh! Fine! But it's only because Ren wanted me to do something to about this. Just stop talking about it. The guard's gonna think we're making a break out plan."

"Alright, good."

Kazuma rolled his eyes and walked away. He met Ren back at the hotel and told him what was going on. They had to go home. Kazuma couldn't afford paying for it. Ren had to give Ayano's dad even more massages. He was even more stressed knowing that his daughter was locked up. Kazuma had to figure out some kind of way to earn enough money to bail Ayano out of jail.

While he sorted that out, Ayano impatiently waited for Kazuma on her bunk. "That dumb Kazuma! I'm gonna make him pay! Who is he to say I deserve to stay in jail?" she snapped, making the other woman in her cell mad. "Hey, would you shut up?" she asked, with her orange hair rising up along with her chubby body. "No! I'm upset right now! He's gets me so frustrated!"

"Well, I can take care of him for you."

"You can?"

"Yeah, after I take care of him you have to shut up."

"But, how are you going to do that?"

"I'm in here for killing men. I kill just about every man I see. I'll kill this Kazuma guy for you."

"Um...I don't want him dead. I just want him to suffer."

"Well if you want him to suffer than her ought to be dead. Wouldn't you think so?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Sooner or later you will. He's not getting you out of here. You'll be stuck here for years and wish that he was dead."

"No I wouldn't. I'm not like that."

"It's what jail does to you. All you want to do is...KILL!"

"No, it's not going to be me. Kazuma will get me out of here."

"What? 15,000gs? No way!" yelled Kazuma in the back. Ayano and her partner looked outside their cells and saw Kazuma walking away. "Kazuma! Come back here! Let me out of here!" cried Ayano. "Shut up! They'll shoot you up if you act like that." said the woman, sitting her down on the bottom bunk.

"5 years from now, you'll wish he was dead." she repeated."Maybe so, but no one can kill him. He's a wind magic user."

"A what? HE MUST DIE!"

"...Why?"

"HE. LACKS. A SOUL!"

"No he doesn't."

"HE DOESN'T DIE! IT'S RIDICULOUS! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KILL HIM!"

"I really think you're crazy-"

"HE. LACKS. A SOUL!"

"Um...ma'am-"

"HE. LACKS. A SOUL!"

"..."

("He. Lacks. A Soul!" Idea from Kenzieee4)

Kazuma didn't want to waste $15,000 on Ayano and didn't have any jobs to do to get that much. Only Ayano's dad was dumb enough to pay him that much, but he didn't need the extra pressure. He decided he'd just let her do however much time she had in jail. Maybe she'd be less annoying when she came out, if he even remembered her by then, but Kazuma couldn't let that happen. No girl, no money, and he'd be letting Ren down.

"I guess I really _do_ have to break her out." he thought. "But what good would that do me? If anyone finds out I'd go to jail myself. No one's gonna bust their ass to get_ me _out of jail." he continued. "But then again, no one can really catch me either. Yeah, I guess I'll try to break her out. It's worth a try, or at least I think so anyway. Not really, but it will if I tell myself that, even though it never works."

After telling Ren that he was going to get Ayano out of jail without really telling him how he was going to do it, Kazuma walked to the back of the jail. He broke down the wall and water sprayed agaisnt him. After a series of hot fog, Kazuma face-palmed at the sight of several naked women screaming.

In case Ayano was in that crowd, which thank God she wasn't, Kazuma zipped out of there, leaving the naked women exposed.

Meanwhile, Ayano was in her cell, waiting for Kazuma. She heard the big boom toward the showers and looked out the bars she was behind. "Kazuma?" she whimpered. Her cell partner came out of nowhere with a police guard. "I'm really starting to hate your friend now." she grouled. "Why? What happened?" asked Ayano. "He broke into the showers." Ayano's mouth dropped open. "Kazuma! You pervert!" she snapped to the sky.

From the whole in the wall, Kazuma actually heard her say that. "Dammit. She found out. Well, at least she wasn't actually there." he thought as he walked to a different wall. "I guess this will work." He broke the wall down and face-palmed once again at the scene of pure yuri.

Kazuma ran away and threw up. If he seen anything else like this Ayano's staying in jail. He needed another plan.

He came in as a visitor, since they didn't really know it was him who was breaking the walls down, exposing women. "Hey." he greeted. "Kazuma, you better have a good explanation for breaking into the showers." growled Ayano. "Well, yeah. I was trying to break you out and I don't know my way around the jail." Kazuma cracked. "You wanted to break me out while I'm naked?"

"Do you wanna say that any louder? You're gonna get my ass in trouble."

"You should've thought about that before you decided to break into the showers!"

"Shut up!"

"Now you're telling me to shut up? You're pushing it, Kazuma!"

"Quiet down!"

"No! I'm not gonna quiet down because you told me to!" A guard walked down the hall to Ayano's cell. "Is she giving you a hard time?" he asked, pulling him away from her. "I'm not gonna lie to you. She is giving me a hard time. I'm just trying to help her with some good advice, but she won't listen to me. Oh well, see ya later, Ayano." said Kazuma, walking away. "Kazuma, don't you dare leave me here! Kazuma!" snapped Ayano. "Shut up. You don't need him." said the girl. "Hey, what's your name anyway?" asked Ayano. "Susan, but don't expect me to be your friend." Ayano put he head down and sadly sighed.

Ren was running around the town, looking for Kazuma. "Hey, Kazuma!" he yelled running to him. "What are you doing here?" asked Kazuma. "How's Ayano?" asked Ren.

"Not good. The girl's going crazy."

"Poor Ayano. What should we do?"

"You can sit still. I have the next big thing coming."

Meanwhile, Ayano was in a fight at the cafeteria. "Enraiha!" she summonded. "Do you really want to mess with me?" snapped the challenger. Ayano swung Enraiha at her and set the place on fire. "Hey, I like this Ayano chick." said one of the inmates. "Yeah, she knows how to set up a jail break." another agreed. She burned a whole in the wall and inmates were walking out of it. "I should stop them. They're the real criminals." Ayano thought, running to the whole.

"Stop! I still have Enraiha out and I'm not afraid to use it!" she annouced in front of the crowd, pointing Enraiha at them. The inmates looked at each other and ran he over. "Freedom!" they called. "I have to stop them!" Ayano ran as fast as she could to catch them and drew a line of fire in front of them. She fell over on her knees and caught her breath.

"Why don't you want us to escape? Don't you want to escape? We know it was your voice screaming at some guy named Kazuma." said one of the prisoners. "Yes, I do want to get out, but you don't deserve to. You are all criminals who have to do their time." she preached. "You destroyed Tokyo, and you're calling us criminals?" one of the inmates pointed out. "Hey, that was an accident!"

"What the hell is going on here?" asked a guard, coming to see what was going on. "They were trying to break out, sir, so I drew a line of fire to stop them." Ayano reported. "Well, that's the nicest inmate we ever had. Thanks." said another guard, bringing the women out the cafetieria.

Kazuma went to pick up Catherine. He told her about Ayano being locked up. "Ha ha ha! Silly girl!" she laughed. "Wanna go see her?" asked Kazuma. "Of course I do. I want to go laugh in her face!" she cheered, grabbing on to his arm.

He took her to the prison, which seemed to be more mangled up than before. He was sure it had something to do with Ayano, but it was all about to end now. "Ayano Kanagi, please." Kazuma ordered. One of the guards took him to Ayano's cell. She seemed to be mangled up too. Catherine started laughing harder.

"Hey, what happened to you?" asked Kazuma. "Susan beat me up for ruining the jail break." she cried. "I wanna go home." Catherine rolled her eyes. "You should've thought about that before you destroyed Tokyo." she laughed. "But it was an accident. I was just trying to get the killer." Ayano whined.

"Well, it's all over now." said Kazuma, breaking the bars down. "Hey! You can't do that!" yelled one of the guards. "Don't you know that this poor girl was framed? This woman here, Catherine is the one who really destroyed Tokyo. Your policemen found Ayano first, so they didn't catch her." Kazuma explained.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw her myself. These two know each other, but they're enemies. I knew she would be happy that Ayano was taking the blame for her doings, so I brought her here."

"You set me up?" snapped Catherine. "Yep. Now you have time to do." said Kazuma as he grabbed onto Ayano. "Well, in that case, you are under arrest." said the guard, grabbing onto her arm. "B-But I never knew anything about this." the blonde cried.

"_Yeah, sure you did_." said the guard.

"Thank you, Kazuma." said Ayano walking out the jail with him. "It's good to be free." she said. She then punched him hard in the face. "Now why did you break into the showers?" she demanded. "Do you apreciate anything I do for you?" asked Kazuma.

Later on that day, Kazuma took Ayano home.

"So I saved you from going broke and your daughter from jail. What do I get?" he asked her father. "Thank you very much, Kazuma. It's a good thing I found you." said Ayano's father, giving him a huge supply of money. "Bu-that's not fair!" whined Ayano. "He did a good thing for you, Ayano. Hush!"

Ayano just sat down and kept quiet while Kazuma counted his money happily.

So tell me what you think. This isn't multi-chaptered. (first time doing that too!)


End file.
